


Mooseley Drabbles

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: Pairing Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles dedicated to the pairing of Sam Winchester/Crowley. Will be short and updated when I think of new plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate you."

“You always say that, moose.” Crowley looks down at Sam, spread over his large couch. “But you’re always here.” He bends down and pecks kisses along the man’s smooth neck, being gentle with his lips, but making sure he had a firm grasp on a handful of the too-long hair. 

“This is the last time, asshole, I swear to god.”

The older chuckled against the Winchester’s neck, suddenly biting down and running a tongue over the flesh between his teeth. The shuddered breath he received as a reply, encouraged him to continue. His hands found their way up Sam’s shirt and rested against his heated sides. He pulled away, shifting so he was straddling the man underneath him.

“Whatever you say, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Sam did it, was for a translation; the second, for guidance well needed in a case; the third time, he still had an excuse, it just escapes his mind what it was now… But then it started where he couldn’t think of an excuse to go to his trapped demon, unbuttoning his flannel shirt in the middle of the day as Crowley leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and a smirk on his face… but it wasn’t something he could stop himself from doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam wasn’t sure what to say when a red eyed demon appeared at his door, talking so fast he couldn’t understand a word of that accent… He also didn’t know how to react when a golden-eyed angel punched the other in the face and smiled at him. “Heya Sammy! Long time no see! We were just, uh…”

He didn’t know what to do, so he closed the door and hoped to high Heaven (and low Hell) that Crowley and Gabriel would just… go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be either Sabriel or Mooseley... Still, it'd be funny to watch them fight for his affections. :')


	4. Chapter 4

Sam hadn’t said much in the message Crowley received, only something about Abbadon’s return, before it cut out. Though he knew that it was illogical to think that Sam might be in trouble or that he would even care if the moose was… The worry in Crowley’s chest (he had no soul, what the HELL was this caring crap?!) had him running to the familiar bunker again.


	5. Chapter 5

The horror, anger and mild jealously that Crowley feels when Abbadon possesses Sam...

because Crowley didn’t think to put the tattoo back onto his Moose....

That was the fucking bird’s job!

That was Cas’s…

That…

Please no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Crowley out by giving him a simple recipe for the bake sale, but the moose isn’t as nice as he lets off. ‘Lots of Love’ can’t be an actual ingredient!!… Right?… Oh hell.
> 
> Just a high school AU with Crowley being frustrated and a non-present Sam being an ass.

Stupid, evil, Winchester. Stupid, evil, moose of a Winchester… Stupid, evil, snarky, moose of a Winchester!! 

Crowley could go on and on with this sentence and it could eventually turn into its own rant. Sam was evil and demonic and horrible and it made his blood boil.   
  
And to think he had been so unbelievably nice to the moose for the past two days. And this is how he was repaid?  
  
He looked over the paper again, this time reading it more thoroughly.  
  
 _‘Lemon Cream Cheese Cookies’_   was scribbled at the top in Sam’s stylized, but messy, handwriting. Under it, the ingredients.  
  
 _'One egg'_   Ok, this was simple enough to achieve. His mom always kept a dozen of them in his fridge.  
  
 _‘1 package lemon cake mix_ _’_ Sam had given him this, as he had no clue where he might get it.  
  
 _‘1 (8 ounce) package cream cheese, softened  
1/4 cup butter, softened  
1/4 teaspoon vanilla_ _’_ _  
_  
Vanilla, cupboard.  
Butter and cream cheese, fridge.  
  
The ingredients shouldn’t be that hard to get, he had all of them. But Sam had added an extra ingredient, that Crowley was  **sure**  wasn’t part of the original recipe.  
  
 _'Lots of love'_  
  
What does that even mean? Did he mean some sort of  _bodily fluid_? Did he mean it hypothetically? There was no bloody way that Winchesters put love into their food. This couldn’t be a serious ingredient…  
  
Or could it?  
  
He read over the paper again and again. Underneath were the directions. Added to each of the three ingredient steps was ‘Add 1/3 of your love’.  
  
What did it mean?!  
  
He called Sam repeatedly, never getting an answer.  
  
“Moose, you arse! What does  _'Lots of love'_  mean?! Goddamnit, if I fail this project because of you… DON’T MESS WITH CROWLEY! Call me back and tell me what  _'lots of love'_  is!”  
  
He must have left that message twenty times, (with more or less swear words added in) only to find that his temper was getting shorter and his time running out. He had to get this done for the class fair tomorrow!  
  
He mumbled about their teacher plotting against him and his rights as a transfer student.   
  
And, of course, the stupid Winchester for being himself.

 


End file.
